


Together

by Maddiemichelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Drarry, Harry is really powerful, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Draco, Protective Draco, Shy Harry, dad remus, papa sirius, protective remus and Sirius, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiemichelle/pseuds/Maddiemichelle
Summary: Harry gets poisoned and Draco must find a cure. Harry and Draco are mates.I suck at summarizing. It goes from when Harry first came to live with Remus and Sirius and it continues through his life. Some ages will be skipped.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Harry Potter, that goes to the lovely Jk Rowling.

Harry slowly opened his eyes then smiled to himself when he saw who was sitting beside his bed. Draco was asleep in the chair right next to his bed with his knees touching the clean, sterile mattress. He looked so peaceful. Lately, all he saw from Draco was pain and sorrow and utter devastation. He never said anything, though, he always put on his Ice Prince of Slytherin face. Harry could see it in is eyes, though. He saw how much him being sick hurt him. Harry really hated it. He wanted the blonde to be happy and to be carefree. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Draco had woken up. 

"Love, what are you doing awake? You need to get your rest." Draco said softly and reached over, taking his love's small hand within his large one. 

Harry just grinned at him and shook his head before he laced their fingers. "I'm not so tired anymore. You know, I was thinking that maybe I would feel a lot better if I had you in bed with me. I haven't had your cuddles in a few days." He teased softly. 

Draco cracked a smile and stood up after he slid off his shoes and crawled into bed with his little mate. He laid down on his side and wrapped his arm around Harry, holding him close. 

"Much better, Dray." He whispered softly and buried his face into his mate's chest. "I could lay like this forever." He mumbled and tucked his head under Draco's chin. "I was thinking, that we could get married soon. I-I know that you wanted to wait, but I really don't want to. I want to be. Harry James Potter-Black-Malfoy. And you bet your butt that I'll be using the whole thing. If I didn't have to keep my names, I would be very happy just being Harry Malfoy." 

It took Draco a few moments to respond because he was a little choked up. He cleared his throat and nodded his head, letting Harry know that he was good with that idea. "When?" He asked quietly. 

Harry closed his eyes and shrugged. "Whenever Molly and Hermione can put something together. I don't want something big, I just want something small for our family. I-I want to do it as soon as possible, because I'm unsure of how long I'll be feeling okay to stand up for a while." 

"Anything that you want, love. You can have it however you want." Draco said and kissed the top of Harry's head. It had been a long 3 months for him and Harry. It was a good morning, they both had slept well the night before and Harry was feeling great until he wasn't. Draco was at the Slytherin table and Harry was at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall when it happened. He was enjoying his meal and was listening to his friends when he saw Harry stand up suddenly and started coughing. Moments later, he ended up passing out and had to be rushed to the infirmary then transported to St. Mungos. It turned out that someone had poisoned Harry and they had no idea with what and how to save him. Ever since then, Harry had gotten sicker and sicker and had to spend more time in bed. Some days, he was so weak that he could barely open his eyes. It tore Draco apart seeing his little mate so sick. 

Severus was doing everything that he could and they even looked in other countries for solutions. They didn't find anything but Draco would never stop trying. He was basically in denial about the fact that his mate was dying. Sirius and Remus were both a complete mess and Sirius had lost it a few times. The last time was the worst though. Harry had been coughing up blood and had a nose bleed at the same time and Sirius had really lost it. He had yelled, "Parents are not supposed to bury their children, children are supposed to bury their parents!" And he stormed out of the bedroom and out of the house. He tried hiding for a few days but Remus wouldn't allow that. The fact was that they were running out of time. He did not want to bury his mate, his soon to be husband. They were supposed to get married and grow old together. They were supposed to have lots of babies, so many babies that it rivaled the Weasley clan. Both of their friends and family had been allowed to leave Hogwarts in order to spend what time Harry had left with him. 

"Dray?" Harry asked softly. He loved laying like this with his mate. 

"What is it, baby?" Draco asked and slid his hand up the back of Harry's shirt. He needed to feel his mate, he needed to feel that he was still warm and alive.

"I-I know that you don't want to hear it, but I need you to listen to me and not interrupt me until I'm done." Harry said and pressed closer to his mate. 

"I promise that I won't say anything until you're done talking." Draco promised. 

"A few weeks ago, when you were with Severus, I talked to dad and he took me to this place, where they made something happen. I started asking about if there was a way for two males to have a baby, even if one of the parents were dead. Like with women, they can freeze their eggs. I wanted to know if there was something that they could do for me and they did." He said in amazement. He still couldn't believe the things they could do these days. "They took some of my magic, the kind that allow men to have babies and they harvested it. You can either have the baby yourself or get a surrogate. A man or a woman can carry the baby but the baby will be all us. I know that I'm dying and I doubt that we'll be able to figure this out before I actually die. I want you to try and find someone after me. Someone to help you raise our baby's with you. You are an amazing person and you are so loving and so wonderful. I don't want you to be alone." He whispered and wiped his cheeks against Draco's chest. 

Draco closed his eyes tightly, tears were rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want to think about living his life without Harry and he certainly didn't want to think about raising a child without him being there. It was like having a knife shoved into his heart, having this conversation. "I'll think about it. I do not want to be with anyone else but you and I don't want to raise a child without you. But it gives me something to live for, the baby. Knowing that there will be a child that came from both of us, that's an amazing thing." He looked down at his little love and smiled slightly. "You're tired, love. Why don't you go to sleep." He said. 

"Love you." Harry whispered before falling back to sleep. 

"As I love you. So very much." Draco murmured and rested his cheek against the top of Harry's head. 

 

*************************************

 

11 years earlier

 

Harry was in his cupboard and he was scared. There were a lot of noises going on outside of the little door and it was scaring him. He was only 4 but he was the size of a small 3 year old. He was so young but already had so much wrong done to him. He was very scared of his uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley. Though, his aunt Petunia was the worst. She made him do everything and he didn't even get fed when he fixed meals for his family. 

He was huddled in the corner of the cupboard when he heard his name. He only knew it because he heard his aunt tell a neighbor his name. "Harry?" The masculine voice called out. "Come here, sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you, I promise." The voice said. 

After a lot of coaxing out, he finally went to the man. The man had long shaggy hair and he had blue/grey eyes. He really liked the mans eyes. They were very warm and welcoming. 

"That's it. Thank you for coming out. I don't think you'd like a guy my size trying to come in there with you." The man teased. 

Harry tilted his head and stared at the man before he smiled. He reached out slowly and took the man's hand. The next thing he knew, he was in the man's arms. He was nice and warm and he smelled good. 

"That's it, pup. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He said. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black and I'm your godfather." Sirius said and bent down and picked the small boy up and held him close. "Remus is so happy that I finally get to bring you home." He said and buried his face into the small boys dirty hair. He wasn't sure how long ago that it was washed but he didn't care, he had their boy back. 

Harry tensed slightly, he wasn't used to someone touching him, let alone hugging him. "R-Remus?" He asked shyly. 

Sirius grinned proudly when Harry spoke. "Yes, Remus. He's my husband. He lives with me. Now you're going to be living with us. I hope that is okay."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip slowly before he nodded. "That would be okay." He said slowly. He didn't want to upset the man who was taking him away from this place. 

Sirius could tell that the little boy was going to need a lot of work. He didn't want Harry to be afraid of him or Remus. Really, any adult. They had a lot of people going in and out of Black Manor and he didn't want Harry to feel like he had to stick to his room. He also knew the moment he got home that he would have to contact Severus Snape and get the potions that Harry was going to need. "Pup, is there anything that you want to take with you?" 

Harry frowned at that name. He wasn't a puppy. He was a big boy. He shook his head and grabbed the silver and gold blanket that he always had with him. 

Sirius frowned when he realized that his godson didn't have anything to take with him. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go." He said and carried Harry out of the front door and gave a quick look at the aurors that came with him. Once he was outside of the house, he apparated to Black Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is taken home to live with Sirius and Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being gone for so long. I haven't had a laptop and everything has been done by touch screen from an ipad. I will be going back and fixing my mistakes in a few chapters. Thank you for those who have been patient with me. I'm gonna post a few chapters this week since now that I have a laptop, it will be much easier.
> 
> Please let me know if you seen any big mistakes. Point them out, don't be shy about it. Just be polite and understand that I'm doing this because I want to, not because I have to.
> 
> Thank you!

“Moony? Love, can you come down here?” Sirius called out for his mate as he went into the kitchen and sat Harry down on the counter top. “Okay, pup. What would you like to eat? Maybe some soup? I believe that Molly dropped off some chicken noodle soup earlier for Remus. He’s been feeling a bit under the weather.” More like the full moon had happened and he was still recovering. He didn’t want to tell the little boy, though. He didn’t want him worrying. 

Harry peaked out from under his long bangs and looked at the man. He seemed very nice and he smelled so good and he had kind eyes and his touches weren’t mean. He had a feeling that this man would never hurt him and it made him anxious. He wasn’t sure how to handle someone who wasn’t mean to him. “Soup? I-I would like to try soup… I’ve never had soup before. Will you eat with me?” He asked shyly. 

Sirius flashed the tiny boy a wide smile. “Of course I will. Moony will, too. Maybe some nice fresh baked bread, too? That sounds good, yeah?” He asked and picked up the small boy and sat him down on a chair at the kitchen table. “Would you like some milk?” He asked softly. 

Harry furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side. “I’ve never had milk before. Auntie wouldn’t let me. She only gave me some water sometimes.” He mumbled quietly and looked down at the table. 

Sirius felt like he could kill someone. He hated those god damned muggles. Who did they think they were? Who gave them the right to hurt an innocent child? He shook his head and put a smile on his face. “You can have anything that you want, besides soda. No soda for a long time.” He teased and went a got Harry a cup of milk. He sat down beside his godson and helped him drink from the cup. “I’ll get you some sippy cups tomorrow, I promise. We’ll go out and get you whatever you want.” He said softly and got up to get three bowls of soup. He put the soup on the table and grabbed butter and cut off some bread for Harry and put butter on it before he ladled soup into Harry’s bowl then got Remus and himself some. Harry looked at him, feeling very unsure. It felt like someone was stabbing him in his heart. He wished that he could go back and kill those muggles. “Go ahead and eat, love. I promise that it’s okay. Would you like me to help you?” he asked softly. 

 

Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded. He wanted this nice man to help him. He wasn’t sure if anything he did was okay but the man helped him know that it was okay to eat. He opened his mouth and allowed Sirius to feed him a spoonful of soup. He let out soft noises as he ate. This soup was so good! He had never tasted something so yummy before. 

Sirius held out some buttered bread and nodded his head softly with a smile. “Go ahead, love. It’s good.” He said gently and continued to feed the boy. He was so caught up in feeding his godson that he didn’t even hear his mate come downstairs. 

Remus was leaning against the doorway as he watched his mate feed the new addition to their household. Harry was absolutely adorable. He hated that him and Sirius had missed out on 3 years of his life and it turns out, what a crappy life it had been. Remus and Sirius had been trying to gain custody of Harry since the day after Harry’s parents died. That damn old fool Dumbledore kept them from gaining custody of him. They couldn’t even find out where Dumbledore placed Harry. His wolf wanted to do nothing but tear into Albus Dumbledore and he meant literally. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned his attention back to his mate and their little boy. He still couldn’t believe that they now had custody of their godson. Remus smiled when he saw Sirius helping Harry eat the soup. It killed him to see how unsure Harry was about taking the food. He could just see that Harry’s growth had been stunted. He was 4 but he looked to be the size of a small 3-year-old. He frowned slightly when he took in the boy’s appearance. He needed new clothes, he needed a haircut, he needed to be bathed and he needed to rest and relax and sleep. He would have to fire call Molly to see if they had any little boy clothes for Harry to sleep in. 

He finally broke from his thoughts and came over to the kitchen table and sat down next to his mate, on the other side of Harry. He poured himself some soup and grabbed some bread and butter before he started eating. He wanted to hug the boy and talk to him but he could tell that Harry was going to have some trust issues with them. Plus, he didn’t want to startle him. He just let Harry eat his soup and waited for his mate and their son to say something to him. He wanted Harry to be comfortable enough to talk but he wasn’t going to push the boy. 

Sirius continued to feed Harry as he glanced at his mate from the corner of his eye. He knew what Moony was doing and he greatly appreciated it. He knew that Harry was very skittish and he didn’t want their son to be upset by the sudden new person. After he finished feeding the boy, he started to eat his own food. He didn’t realize how hungry he was. Once he was finished eating, he smiled down at Harry, whom looked like was trying to become one with his chair. “Pup, this is Remus. He’s my husband.” He wanted to say mate but he knew that the little one wouldn’t have a clue as to what a mate was. 

Harry looked over at the other man, he had a scarred face but he had kind eyes. He tilted his head to the side for a moment before asking, “Husband?” He had no idea that two men could be together. He didn’t mind it though. This man had a kind aura about him. He found that he liked this man.

Nodding his head, Sirius looked over at the raven haired boy. “Yes, he’s my husband. Like husband and wife, minus the wife part.” 

“Husband and husband?” Harry asked curiously. 

Chuckling, Remus nodded. “Yes, husband and husband. I hope that doesn’t bother you.” 

Harry shook his head and gave them a blinding smile. “It doesn’t.” He said then let out a soft and quiet yawn. It had been a long day for him and all he wanted to do was sleep. He just wasn’t sure where they would be letting him sleep. He hoped that he at least got a blanket. He didn’t mind if didn’t have a pillow but he wanted a blanket because he got cold at night. 

Sirius stood up and held his hand out for Harry. “Come on, pup. Let’s go get you bathed and Remus will find you something to wear for tonight and tomorrow we will go shopping for clothes and other things that you will need.” He said softly and smiled when Harry took his hand. 

Remus went to fire call Molly and ask her for something for Harry to wear for bed and something to wear for tomorrow. 

 

****

Harry giggled as he splashed around in the bath tub. The bathroom was huge and the tub could fit many people. Sirius let him play for a few minutes before he washed Harry’s hair. He had to drain the bath tub many times to get all the filth and grime gone. He also had to wash Harry’s hair 3 times and wash his whole body multiple times in order to get the dirt off of him. Tomorrow, they would go and get the young boys haircut. He had James’ hair and he knew that keeping it on the shorter side for right now would be the best. 

Once they finished the bath, Sirius carried Harry into his bedroom and smiled when he saw some pajamas laid out on the bed. “Come and put these on, pup. They’re nice and warm.” He said softly and helped Harry get his jammies on. “There you go.” He said and helped tuck the boy in. 

“Need some help?” Remus asked from the doorway. At Sirius’ nod, Remus went and helped tuck Harry in. “Nice and warm, yeah? Our bedroom is down the hall, cub. If you wake up and you’re scared, you come into our room and crawl into bed with us. One of us will wake up. We know how scary it is to be in a new place.” He said and leaned down and kissed Harry’s forehead. “Sleep tight, cub. Come and get us if you need anything.” 

Agreeing with Remus, Sirius leaned down and pressing a loving kiss against their son’s forehead. “Don’t be scared or worried to wake us up. We want you to. I promise. Goodnight, pup. Sleep well.” 

Harry chewed on his bottom lip and nodded. “Night Siri, night Remy.” He whispered shyly. 

Sirius and Remus gave each other big grins at Harry’s nicknames for them. That was a good sign. Even though Harry had just arrived tonight, they felt like he had always been there. They were going to give him the childhood that he deserved. They left the bedroom door open a crack before Remus took Sirius’ hand and led him to their bedroom. He made sure that their bedroom door was open, just in case Harry came looking for them.


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upate

I know I’ve been gone for a long ass time but I am back. I’m working on new things BUT will continue what I have. I’ve created an Instagram @fanficsbymaddie  
I literally just made it. Only 3 posts.   
It’s been a hell of a year. I’ve almost died a few times because I haven’t been taking care of myself. REMEMBER! When something doesn’t feel right, go to the doctor, don’t wait until you’re literally at deaths door to go get help.   
I’m also looking for a good writer to switch long multi chapter stories with. I do a chapter of a character you’d like to see together and I’ll do the same. It came out of not being able to find ones I like.   
New fics I’m working on now: HP/Tony Stark   
Wyatt Halliwell/Hp  
Chris Halloween/Hp  
Doing more walking dead, added with Shane, cause I’ve omoy found one and I want more.  
More of the vampire diaries,  
One with multi mates and a massive showdown   
Supernatural ones.   
And my original ones, too.   
Please be patient. Half the time in on my phone/iPad and I hate it and there will be spelling/grammar mistakes, please be nice and correct it. Like I said, nicely.   
Stuff will be posted by the end of the week, this coming Saturday or Sunday. 

Thank you to those whom have stuck by. I appreciate it.

 

~Maddiemichelle


End file.
